Heavenly War
by Datenma
Summary: [Shonen-ai] A war has just ended and Heaven's forces are trying to recover from their loses before the demons decide to attack again. Robin is a demon on the Angle's side and Ivan is an Angel of the highest order. Feathers will fly when these two meet


Heavenly War 

**By:** Padfoot-chan

Honestly, I do not know what possessed me to begin writing this. I am just posting this to see if I should even continue with it. I know I get into the story a little ahead of it but there are flashbacks that should explains things. The flashbacks are italicized. It is from Ivan's POV.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Golden Sun characters, they are owned by Camelot.

**Warning:** If I get reviews to continue this, note that there is going to be shonen-ai in later chapters and I do hint at it a little in this chapter.

**Note:** I use the Japanese names. If you are confused, please ask me and I will tell you who is who. Also, I am writing this at 1-3 in the morning so there might be a lot of typos. I apologize if there are.

Read and review please, I need to know what you think. **DO NOT FLAME.** Constructive criticism is always welcomed, however.

**Chapter 1:** Recover

Life on Earth has become very difficult after the First Heavenly War. Angels as well as humans have died in the fights against the demons, of course it goes the other way around as well. The demon forces have finally been driven back to their dimension after five hundred years of fighting. This is the first time Earth has seen peace in a long time, some have forgotten how to act in times of peace, all the humans have known was fighting. All the humans alive now were born during the War and were taught how to fight as they grew up. Now we are just trying to recover from our losses.

"Ivan, come over here." I look away from the Archangel I was tending to and hurry to the other side of the Hospital ward. "I want you to look after this one here, he demands special attention and seeing as you are the best healer…" She trails off, smirking at me.

"Best healer? Don't lift his hopes, Mary." One of the Angels from the department below ours walks over and punches my arm. "This guy here is a demon. He joined our troops a little after the start of the war. Mary wants you to look after him because she does not care what happens to him. What did he do to you, Mary? Cheat on you with another Angel? Or perhaps it was a human."

She blushes and slaps him across the face before turning on her heel and stomping off. "Yep. You think you can take care of everything here, Ivan. I want to make sure Mary does not do anything drastic." I nod and he waves to me, walking out of the ward after her. The best healers were sent down from Heaven and given this temporary building to try to heal the wounded soldiers faster. It was a last minute decision from God, saying that if the demons gathered their troops quickly, we would not be able to win a second war. The trouble is, we are shorthanded on healers and the ones we do have are minimal at best.

I walk over to the edge of the bed and lean over the demon, studying his bandaged face for a moment. He does not look too badly injured and I had always thought that demons could heal themselves. Oh well. I pull back and hold my hands over his chest, shutting my eyes and concentrating. Just as I feel a warm light begin to emit from my hands, someone grabs my wrist and pulls me down. I fall forward onto the demon's chest and look up to see him looking down at me with pale blue eyes. I, like all of the Angels, had to fight in the war and I have seen a lot of combat, of which I am not proud of but in all my years, I have not seen a demon with that eye color before. A cold, pale blue that sends shivers up my spine. I feel my cheeks warm as he loops his arm around my waist, still keeping his other hand clenched around my wrist. "Um…"

"D-do not try to heal me that way." He whispers, "I cannot be healed by an Angel's touch. You must be new, to not know that. If an Angel tries to heal a demon, it will have the opposite effect. Heh. Mary must really be mad at me to get you to look after me." I glare at him.

"My healing skills are just fine, thank you very much." I try to wriggle free from his arms but even though he does not look like it now he is quite strong and can hold me without even trying. "Would you _please_ release me? I have other patients that I must attend to." He smirks.

"Don't be in such a hurry to leave me." I widen my eyes in shock before narrowing them again.

"What kind of Angel do you think I am? How dare you speak to me in such a manner. We are supposed to be on the same side, you are allied to the Angels, are you not. Do not treat me like your subordinate, if anyone should be treated as such, it should be you. How do we know you would not turn on us in battle?" He removes his arm from my waist and I stand up, distancing myself from his bed.

"That is a good way to think and so typical of an Angel." He replies, "I do not care if you trust me or not but know this, once I chose a side, I am loyal to that side and that side alone. I am not so easily swayed by materialistic things as many demons and some Angels are. You will do well to remember that, Angel-boy. Now go tend to your sick and wounded." I stare at him for a moment, puzzled by his words. I do not know what possessed me to do so, maybe my teachings, but I bowed to him respectfully. I turn away from him and walk back to the Archangel, returning to my healing.

_"Ivan, lookout!" I duck under the dark blade of the demon before delivering my own power, plunging the blade of my sword through his heart. I spin around and hold out my hand, unleashing a blast of white-hot air from my gloved hand, burning the three demons that had advanced on me while I had been fighting the recently felled demon._

_I open my wings and jump back, dodging a whip before I take to the air. Once I reach a safe distance, I sheathed my sword and lift my hands into the air, making a silent prayer before plucking one of my feathers from my wings. I flinch momentarily but quickly suppress the pain of removing my feather. I wipe some of my blood onto the wing and allow it to fall to the battlefield. Seconds later, there is a brilliant light, followed by the screams of hundreds of demons as the spell takes effect._

"You are doing quite well, Ivan." I smile down at the Archangel and bow my head respectfully. "Pay no mind to what Alex says, that is merely his way of saying that he approves of what you are doing. As for that demon over there, I would not worry about him. He means well. He fights for our cause." I frown.

"And what cause would that be, Archangel? Many soldiers died from this battle, you cannot overlook that fact. I was there, I fought alongside everyone else, everyone that was strong enough to fight. The Heavenly War has finally ended, but how long will this peace last? What are we fighting for? What do the demons want?" I ask but do I really want to know? I have been told that the demons will fight just for bloodshed, this is most likely the case in this situation as well but it seems too simple for it to be just blood lust, there must be something more. Too many people have died for it to be just some demonic want. "How many more bodies must we bury before this is finally put to an end?"

"Keep your childish questions to yourself, Seraph Ivan." I look up from the Archangel to see one of the other Archangels standing in the doorway, a bandaged wrapped around his eye and carrying a human in his arms. "This in neither the time nor the place for such things, you still have a job to do. Heal these soldiers and clear this place out. We have more wounded soldiers coming in as well as some civilians that were injured in the final battle."

I direct him to an empty bed and begin to heal the human. "You truly believe that that was the final battle, Garcia? If so, you are more of a fool than I thought you were." Replies the Archangel lying on the bed. "The demons have not have enough yet. They will not stop until they have what they want." The demon laughs from across the room and sits up in his bed slowly, propping himself up on his elbows as he watches us.

"And what do you think they want? Have you been to Hell lately? It is getting worse and after five hundred years, I doubt that things have improved there. They want Earth, simple as that, they will even take Heaven if they can. Of course, if they kept going on as they have during the battles, there is not going to be much land left on Earth. Pointless if you ask me. What are we protecting now? This little piece of land?"

"How can you say that? This little piece of land as you call it is home to the humans, the humans that are still alive that is. We are fighting for them, for their home." I say, once again turning away from my healing. "You may not think that they are very important but I do." He watches me for a long moment without saying anything but then he smirks.

"You are a strange one." Archangel Garcia punches my arm to get my attention.

"What?"

"Do your job, Seraph. I want these people out of here by the time I send Picard here to assist." I go to ask him why I need to have everyone healed and out of the ward before Archangel Picard arrives but he moves to and out the door before I can speak.

"I thought that Archangels were under Seraphim." Comments the demon from his bed. I sigh and continue my healing.

"We are but things are different at the moment, my status does not matter. Now hush, I need to concentrate to heal, which means I need silence." I feel him smirk at me but he lies back on his pillow, plunging the room into silence.


End file.
